This invention relates to an artists' portfolio, for the purpose of retaining and transporting sheet material such as prints or photographs, in a manner affording protection during carriage but enabling the contents to be displayed individually when required. It is an object of this invention to provide a portfolio in which the sheet material is fully protected when closed and which may be opened in a simple manner, and which enables both sides of the sheet material to be displayed over an easel-like structure formed from the portfolio parts.